


We´re both here now

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Morning After, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Thomas is awake early on the first day of their new life together.





	We´re both here now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/gifts).



> For the prompt "condensation"; theme: water

Thomas watches as the condensation on his bedroom window dissolves into sluggish droplets and rains down the pane. It´s early morning and truly a new day. A day he never thought he´d live to see. He doesn´t dare to move in case James dissolves just like the morning dew if he jostles him. 

James is here. They´re both alive and breathing in the same room, in the same bed, for the first time in about a dozen years. It´s unfathomable, but it´s real (, or it will be as soon as he can convince himself to trust in the physical continuity of James´ presence). 

A thousand things swirl through Thomas´ mind at once like flecks of dirt floating in a glass of water. They make up a collage of events of the past twelve years, and even some before that, that Thomas has no interest in considering right now. 

He wants nothing more than be in the moment, let this become his reality once and for all. 

He focuses on the parts of his body where their skin is touching. 

James is warm and heavy beside him, his face turned toward Thomas, looking grave but peaceful in his sleep, as if he is dreaming with a purpose. Thomas wishes he could join him there. Or have James here with him, awake, looking to the future with intent, with a plan, for both of them, while he still catches up. 

Overcoming his earlier trepidation, he reaches out and places his fingers under James´ chin. Lightly scratching his beard, he brings him back to him. 

“Good morning, my love,” he speaks the words he only dreamed about for the past decade.


End file.
